


A través de un cristal

by maple_tea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Fanfic en español, M/M, SHEIT, Shadam, de amistad a amor, klance, sheit no correspondido, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_tea/pseuds/maple_tea
Summary: Un día sientes algo por una persona, y al otro, ese sentimiento puede cambiar por completo por uno nuevo. Ahora lo ves con otros ojos, su presencia se vuelve más intensa, más necesaria.El amor puede ser bello, pero solo si no estás viendo a la otra persona a través de un cristal que no puedes atravesar.





	A través de un cristal

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia hay varias ships. Algunas de ellas se volverán canon y otras no. Por favor, si no te gusta la interacción de Keith con Shiro o con Lance, mejor no leas este fanfic.

—Recuerden llenar todas las opciones en el papel —dijo el profesor mientras repartía hojas a los alumnos de la clase.

La materia de orientación vocacional era la última que se impartía en el día y no ayudaba que fuera viernes. Los alumnos tenían en sus cabezas ideas de qué poder hacer el fin de semana como para estar prestando atención al profesor, quien tampoco parecía muy contento de tener que lidiar con adolescentes a esa hora del día.

—Necesito que se concentren —siguió hablando, esta vez con un tono más alto y autoritario—. Son jóvenes que entrarán a la universidad después de las vacaciones, y créanme, ahí no serán tratados como los niños inmaduros que aquí les permiten ser y… ¡Keith!

La clase entera volteó hacia atrás del salón, en donde se veía a un estudiante ya de pie con su mochila al hombro, nada impresionado de que el profesor le hubiera gritado.

—¿Qué haces con tu mochila ya lista? Les dije que llenaran este papel para sus respectivas carreras universitarias.

—¡Ya lo hice! —respondió el joven de cabello negro, el cual estaba más largo de lo que la escuela permitía, pero eso nunca le había importado—. Mientras usted nos regañaba llené el papel. Además… —El timbre de la escuela sonó— la clase ya terminó.

Sus compañeros recogían sus cosas y murmuraban entre ellos. Keith era la clase de estudiantes que sobresalían con sus notas, pero que su actitud con los maestros lo habían dejado en muy mala posición. Era increíble que hubiera llegado al último año.

El chico se acercó al escritorio del profesor y dejó la hoja. Ya estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando el profesor lo tomó del hombro. Keith sólo se pudo limitar a rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No me respondas de esa manera. Y espera a que todos tus compañeros salgan.

Cuando el último alumno salió hacia la libertad del fin de semana, el profesor se sentó en su escritorio y tomó la hoja que Keith había dejado.

—La universidad de Altea es reconocida por ser excelente en todos sus campos —comenzó a decir el profesor a la vez que leía la hoja—. Si bien es cierto que la facultad de Bellas Artes es bastante flexible con sus estudiantes llenos de creatividad, no creas que los profesores ahí aceptarán tu actitud.

El chico parecía ni siquiera prestar atención a lo que el adulto le decía.

—Keith, ¿estás seguro de que quieres estudiar música? Te expulsaron del taller de guitarra y reprobaste la materia de música a lo largo de tu formación escolar.

—Es el mismo maestro el que da la materia y el taller —respondió Keith mirando por la ventana. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no sonó molesto.

—Ese no es pretexto.

El maestro suspiró y se puso de pie. Le colocó una mano en el hombro a Keith, haciendo que este volteara a verlo.

—Sé que no la has pasado bien estos años. Con tu madre en la guerra y tu padre… Bueno, el asunto es que estás a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en tu vida. No la desperdicies.

—¿Ya terminó? Mi amigo me espera afuera de la escuela.

El maestro cerró los ojos, derrotado, y asintió. Pronto Keith se encontraba ya fuera del aula.

Llegó a su casillero y aventó los libros en el interior para luego irse corriendo a la entrada de la escuela. Su amigo Hunk lo esperaba en las escaleras.

—Te vi asomándote por la ventana —le dijo su amigo apenas Keith llegó—. ¿Otra vez un maestro te retuvo?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo. Gracias por esperarme. Creí que irías con tus amigos a jugar videojuegos.

—Hoy no. Mi mamá hará crema de zanahoria. ¿Vienes a comer? Es la que te gusta.

Keith miró a lo lejos a los que reconocía como amigos de Hunk. No se sabía sus nombres, pero de vista los reconocía como un joven de su edad bastante delgado, de pelo castaño y corto. Había otra persona, una chica, aunque se vestía con el uniforme de los hombres, pero para Keith era obvio que era mujer. Ella era muy pequeña y aún cursaba la secundaria, aunque no sabía qué grado.

Nunca se juntaba con ellos. Su único amigo era Hunk, quien parecía ser que era el único que podía romper la barrera que Keith había creado para que nadie se le acercara. Nunca había buscado hacer amigos. Desde niño había aprendido a hacer las cosas él solo y a no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él, aunque sabía lo que se decía de su vida, su situación familiar y su actitud con los maestros.

Hunk lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Nos vamos ya? Muero de hambre.

Keith le sonrió genuinamente y asintió.

Mientras caminaban, platicaron sobre sus respectivas clases, como solían hacerlo cuando regresaban juntos. A pesar de estar en el mismo grado no estaban en el mismo grupo, por lo que sólo llegaban a verse en los recesos y en la salida.

—¿Es cierto que vas a estudiar en Bellas Artes? —preguntó Hunk cuando ya casi estaban llegando a casa de este.

—Sí. Estudiaré guitarra en el departamento de música.

—Lance también irá a Bellas Artes, sólo que él a pintura. Me lo dijo el otro día.

—¿Quién es Lance?

Hunk se quedó parado frente a la puerta a medio abrir. Levantó una de las cejas.

—Mi amigo, ya sabes, el chico de mi salón con el que siempre juego videojuegos junto con Pidge.

Keith imaginó que eran los dos chicos que vio hace un rato caminar a lo lejos.

—Se me olvidan sus nombres.

—Descuida. Sé que no te interesa mucho, pero un día podrías jugar videojuegos con nosotros. Compré uno nuevo llamado Layers of Fear que juran que te causará pesadillas.

—¡Keith!

La madre de Hunk era una señora bastante alta y regordeta. Era muy cariñosa y amable y siempre trató a Keith como un miembro más de su familia.

—Hola, señora Collins —dijo Keith de manera amable, contrario a como solía comportarse con los adultos.

—¿Te quedas a comer? Me alegra tanto. No te veía en un buen tiempo.

Hunk había ido con su madre a terminar de preparar la comida, haciendo alusión a que si iba a estudiar gastronomía tenía que pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera en la cocina.

Keith ayudó a poner la mesa. Mientras colocaba los platos y cubiertos, miró a su alrededor la casa donde había vivido cuatro años.

Toda su vida había vivido con su padre, quien era bombero. Su padre y su madre se habían conocido cuando este la rescató de un incendio. Ella pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas de su país y luchaba en una guerra. Por unos años lograron vivir juntos y en paz, naciendo de ellos Keith. Pero cuando era aún muy pequeño como para tener memoria, la guerra reinició y su madre se quedó para servir a su país. Su padre se fue, llevándose al pequeño y criándolo por su cuenta.

Por muchos años vivieron a las afueras de la ciudad. Keith a veces era visitado por su madre, a quien nunca le guardó rencor, aunque ella parecía sentirse siempre culpable de no poder estar siempre para su hijo.

Keith no tenía quejas de su vida y podría haber seguido así, pero un día un terrible incendio arrasó con su casa y con su padre dentro de ella. Quedó solo a la edad de doce años.

Fue ahí cuando la familia de Hunk apareció. A él lo conocía ya de la primaria y eran muy buenos amigos. Sus madres se conocían de toda la vida y sin dudarlo la señora Collins aceptó cuidar de Keith, pues su madre no podía regresar de la zona de guerra.

Hasta los dieciséis años, Kieth vivió con ellos.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, hijo.

El padre de Hunk era idéntico a su hijo, pero en versión adulta. Un hombre alto y de gran musculatura, de piel morena y con un corazón tan grande que tuvo espacio para considerar a Keith como un hijo más.

Keith le sonrió y lo saludó. Pronto Hunk y su madre llegaron con la comida hecha.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Hunk en su habitación hasta que oscureció.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi departamento.

—¿Seguro? Ya sabes que tu habitación siempre está lista para cuando quieras quedarte.

Keith le sonrió, aunque negó con la cabeza.

—Otro día —dijo, poniéndose de pie de la cama y estirándose.

Se despidió de Hunk y salió de la casa. Su departamento no quedaba lejos, pues a petición de la mamá de Hunk buscó un lugar que quedara cerca de ellos.

Keith sabía que la familia de Hunk lo habría acogido por muchos años más, pero cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria decidió que no quería ser un peso más para ellos, aunque esa familia no lo considerara así. Además, nunca estaba enteramente solo. En el mismo conjunto de departamentos, unos pisos más abajo, vivía alguien que se había encargado también de la educación de Keith. Sin él, probablemente no habría terminado la escuela.

La noche ya estaba bastante fresca cuando llegó a los edificios de departamentos. Saludó al vigilante, quien le respondió de regreso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar en uno de los balcones una figura. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de la guitarra y su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco.

Corrió por las escaleras de emergencia para llegar directamente al balcón en el cuarto piso. Casi no tenía aire cuando llegó al lado de la persona tocando la guitarra, quien dejó de hacerlo apenas lo vio.

—¡Keith! Respira. ¿Por qué corriste hasta acá?

Keith sonrió al verlo y al escuchar su voz. Era un joven alto, de hombros anchos y musculatura definida. Lo más característico de él, además de sus ojos rasgados, era su cabello, que tenía un mechón de color blanco arriba de la frente.

—Hola, Shiro —atinó a decir Keith cuando recuperó el aire.

—A estas alturas creí que estarías en tu departamento o con Hunk. ¿Quieres pasar?

Shiro señaló con su cabeza el ventanal que daba acceso a su habitación y al resto del departamento. Keith asintió, agradeciendo que la luz que salía del ventanal fuera tan tenue que no dejara que se viera el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sólo si tienes comida. No he cenado.

Shiro rio suavemente y asintió. Tomó su guitarra y entró por el ventanal, seguido del chico.

Keith se topó con la habitación de Shiro, la cual era ordenada, pero bastante llena de papeles y a veces aparatos sobre el escritorio, de los cuales desconocía su uso.

Para ignorar la cama de Shiro, la cual lo hacía sentir incómodo, se enfocó en esos objetos a medio construir, tomando uno con sus manos.

—Creí que regresarías mañana —le dijo a Shiro.

—Sí. Iba a quedarme en el laboratorio hasta mañana, pero Matt llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarme con los conductores que estaban fallando en el sistema. Es bueno tener un amigo enfocado sólo a la física.

—Tú también sabes física —dijo Keith, más por seguir con el tema que por otra cosa. No solía entender mucho de lo que Shiro hacía.

—Sí, pero lo mío es una ingeniería enfocada en la física. Matt es un físico hecho y derecho. Yo sé más de ingeniería que él y él más de física que yo.

—Si tu lo dices.

Keith vio como Shiro dejaba su guitarra recargada contra la pared y pronto fue por ella.

—Me enteré que aplicaste para la facultad de Bellas Artes —le dijo Shiro, sonriendo al ver al chico tomar rápidamente el instrumento y llevarlo al comedor, donde se sentó en una silla y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, haciendo un par de acordes con el instrumento.

—Logré pasar los exámenes, así que ya después de vacaciones entraré.

Shiro lo escuchó tocar el instrumento mientras preparaba la cena. Por un rato no se escuchó nada más que la pieza que Keith tocaba, la cual comenzó sencilla pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de complejidad conforme la inspiración llegaba a él. Keith no podía notar la sonrisa que Shiro tenía en su rostro al escuchar la melodía, pero a la vez Shiro no podía darse cuenta que Keith en ningún momento dejó de ver su espalda.

—Quién diría que yo te enseñé a tocar la guitarra —dijo Shiro, dando media vuelta con la cena preparada. Era una comida sencilla, pero olía bien—. Yo ya no podría tocar lo que tú tocaste hace un momento.

—Bueno, tengo más tiempo libre que tú —se justificó Keith—. Además de que es a lo que me pienso dedicar. Tú no eres músico y no hace mucho que regresaste de la maestría. Apenas y tuviste tiempo de hacer algo que no fuera tu investigación.

La sonrisa de Shiro se borró un poco, pero no desapareció.

—Fue bastante cansado estar en el extranjero tanto tiempo.

—No tenías por que irte año y medio. Me habías dicho que sería poco menos de un año.

En definitiva, la sonrisa de Shiro desapareció. Se sentó en su silla y un silencio extraño se formó.

—L-lo siento. Hablé sin pensar —dijo inmediatamente Keith, comenzando a servirse la comida para que hubiera algún sonido al menos.

—No, no. No pasa nada. Tienes razón en lo que dices. Eran sólo diez meses lo que tuve que haberme ido. Te dejé solo ese tiempo y también…

Keith sabía lo que el otro quería mencionar. El nombre de Adam flotaba en el aire y Keith no quería mencionarlo ni que Shiro lo hiciera. Ese nombre le recordaba que Shiro sufrió una ruptura amorosa, y al ver su rostro también le confirmaba que aún la sufría.

—No tienes que hablar de eso.

Ambos acordaron silenciosamente cambiar de tema, cada uno por sus propios motivos. La ventaja de conocerse bastante bien era que no tenían que decirlo todo en voz alta.

La cena terminó sin mayores contratiempos. Keith estaba agradecido de que al menos por esa noche no gastaría dinero en comida. Aunque no era alguien descuidado con el dinero, cualquier mínimo ahorro era de agradecerse cuando aún no tienes una profesión que te dé una mejor paga.

—Gracias por la comida.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer. Desde que regresé me siento extraño cenando solo. El que tú o Matt vengan de vez en cuando a comer conmigo me hace sentir mejor.

—Ya no te quito más tiempo. Has de estar cansado.

No esperó a que Shiro le diera alguna respuesta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento para salir, Shiro lo tomó de la muñeca. Keith no pudo disimular el respingo ni el suave sonido que salió de su garganta por la sorpresa. Odiaba que Shiro lo tocara de esa manera; lo odiaba tanto como amaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Y si vas por tu guitarra? No sé, quizá y es hora de que demuestres que el alumno ha superado al maestro.

Keith volteó con una sonrisa en los labios y asintió. Su departamento estaba un piso más arriba y no tardaría nada en ir y regresar.

Al poco tiempo Keith regresó con una guitarra acústica. Personalmente prefería la eléctrica, pero en los departamentos no estaba permitido usarla por el gran ruido que hacía cuando estaba conectada. Aún así, sabía que Shiro prefería la acústica, y si él lo hacía, en ese momento él también.

Se fueron al balcón y se sentaron con sus espaldas recargadas contra el ventanal, disfrutando el viento fresco del verano. Shiro no mostró queja alguna cuando Keith juntó su hombro con el de él, así como tampoco pudo sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón del joven.

Mientras hacía acompañamiento a la pieza que tocaba Shiro, Keith no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar, pero en otro tiempo, uno mucho más sencillo. Era una época en donde él había perdido a la persona que más había querido, donde parecía que nadie podía llenar el vacío que sentía a pesar de tanto amor del que estaba rodeado por parte de la familia de Hunk. Fue una época donde el mundo se veía de un solo color, excepto cuando estaba Shiro con él, en ese mismo balcón, hombro a hombro tratando de imitar los acordes que el otro hacía con tanta facilidad.

Pasó la vista del cielo hacia Shiro, con sus ojos cerrados, el rostro a centímetros del suyo. En esa época él no había pensado que sentía algo por la persona que más admiraba. Aunque tenía trece años, aún no tenía interés alguno por los problemas que él llamaba “de adulto”. Pero bastó con que el tiempo pasara, con que la relación entre ellos fuera cada vez más cercana hasta que llegó el punto en que Keith ya no podía ver a Shiro como antes. Temblaba ante la vibración de su voz, un escalofrío recorría su piel cuando hacían contacto, su corazón latía desbocado ante el encuentro de miradas. Para cuando Shiro se fue al extranjero, hace poco más de año y medio, Keith quedó con la convicción de que se había enamorado de él. Para cuando Shiro regresó, hace unos meses, Keith ya lo tenía más que confirmado.

Shiro lo trató como siempre, pero Keith ahora tenía que fingir lo que antes le era natural. Con ironía pensó que quizá debió escoger la carrera de actuación. Shiro no notaba sus reacciones con él. Habría sido un buen actor.

Siguieron tocando sus guitarras hasta altas horas de la noche. En ningún momento Keith desprendió el contacto de sus hombros y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—¿Tendré una oportunidad? —soltó de repente. Shiro dejó de tocar las cuerdas.

—¿De la universidad? Sólo si no causas los problemas que siempre haces. Confío en ti, Keith. Eres capaz de lograr lo que sea.

Voltearon a verse. Keith inhalaba el aroma de Shiro, provocándole querer cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido junto a él. Respondió para no terminar haciéndolo.

—Me pregunto si lo que sea.


End file.
